degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Oughta Know/@comment-3575890-20131013140450
Seriously? A rape scene in the very first episode? I understand it was a plot device to further the story and it had a purpose, but OMFG, I have never seen a show with so many goddamn rape scenes in my life. I love that they've implemented a real historical figure into this season and that she's being portrayed by Kathy Bates! I knew she would be perfect for a role like this based on her flawless performance from Misery. Prior to this, I had known quite a lot about the real Delphine already based on what I had read about her so I was prepared to see extreme levels of brutality and depravity and the episode did not deceed expectations. I am no stranger to extreme violence and gore in filmography and television but I found even myself needing to look away at a few moments because I felt so terribly for the man with the Minotaur head. I am already greatly fond of Angela Basset's character, but I feel like I haven't seen quite enough of her just yet to enforce a thorough assessment, so I'll leave it at that. Madison is my QUEEN! I had my doubts about Emma Roberts, but she is killing it so far! I am SO upset that no one was able to rescue her in time before those piece of shit frat boys violated her, which was a VERY upsetting scene and I honestly cannot believe they would show a rape scene through the eyes of the victim as that shit was horrifyingly triggering, but I digress. My girl got her revenge like a fucking boss. And speaking of rape revenge, Zoe is a fucking BAMF! I know people will probably argue that her method of revenge was degrading and sexist, but I couldn't disagree more with that contention. The final scene with Zoe atop Madison's rapist was the epitome of female empowerment. Now I don't ever condone rape, which this indeed was, but it was still such a brilliant way for Zoe to utilize her cursed ability and considering her victim was the POS that raped poor Madison, I really didn't have any sympathy. On the matter of Zoe's bizarre abnormality, I am still a little confused as to how it precisely works. Her vagina merely inflicts an instant aneurysm on the man once he is inside of her? No matter; I am loving Taissa in this role already. WHY did they kill off Kyle? I was so excited for the Zoe/Kyle pairing, and now he's dead? Just like that? I don't know what they have planned, but they BETTER somehow bring him back! I love Queenie and her freakish human voodoo doll affinity as well as her ongoing feud with Madison! And something tells me that if it isn't Zoe who is the supreme of her generation, that it's Nan with her clairvoyant abilities. I think Fiona senses it in her too and will probably see her (or whomever else the supreme may be) as a threat to her. Finally, the best for last, Fiona: I fucking love this crazy bitch as much as I expected to with her being the third character incarnation of Jessica Lange and all. I like how Jessica is always chosen to play the same type of character of the same mould as the ones before, but always manages to make each of her characters special and unique from her other counterparts. I think Fiona might be my favorite of her characters yet, and that is speaking volumes because I LOVED both Constance and Jude! I am so eager to learn more about Fiona and the full extent of her powers. Thus far the one that stands out most to me is her ability to suck the youth out of people. I am assuming she has sustained her youth over the years through doing this and has to keep it up to survive. Additionally, I love that her pacifist daughter seems to be her exact polar opposite. And how the fuck is Delphine alive in the present?